


Échappatoire

by Omega_Jaefan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Books, Fluffy Ending, M/M, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Jaefan/pseuds/Omega_Jaefan
Summary: Au détour des pages, trouver l'apaisement.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Échappatoire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YunnieMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunnieMoon/gifts).



  
✾

_Petit OS que je dédie à YunnieMoon_   
_Bien qu'on ne se connaisse pas très bien, j'apprécie énormément nos petites discussions, et surtout tes écrits._   
_Longue vie à toi._   
_Et merci pour le plaisir de te lire._

✾

  
Du bout de son doigt fin, le jeune étudiant remonta ses lunettes qui glissaient sur l'arête de son nez droit. Ses cheveux noirs, plutôt longs lui cachaient une partie du visage.

Il était assis en tailleur, par-terre, le dos collé à la grande baie vitrée, réchauffée par les derniers rayons du soleil. Pages après pages qu'il tournait inlassablement, il voyageait tout en restant assis.

Le nouveau bibliothécaire l'observait, amusé. Plusieurs fois au cours de l'après-midi, il était passé devant lui pour ranger un ou deux ouvrages sur les étagères mais le jeune homme ne semblait noter aucune présence l'entourant.

Le soleil déclinait peu à peu, le ciel prit une teinte rosée avant de laisser place à la nuit, la bibliothèque se vidait, mais le jeune homme tournait toujours les pages de son livre.

Jung Yunho se râcla discrètement la gorge face à lui pour le faire réagir, mais Jaejoong ne l'entendit pas, trop absorbé dans son histoire.

Finalement, le bibliothécaire annonça d'une voix posée :

\- _Il est 19h55, la bibliothèque ferme dans cinq minutes._

L'étudiant sursauta. Il leva la tête :

\- _Je... Je finis juste mon chapitre !_

_\- Tu as le droit de l'emprunter et le finir chez toi, si tu veux._

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Yunho l'avait tutoyé. Peut-être était-ce la candeur de ce visage enfantin ou simplement le fait qu'il s'était habitué à sa présence et se sentait légitime de lui parler ainsi.

Jaejoong étira ses bras vers le plafond en relevant sa tête et décroisa ses jambes. Il sourit à l'homme qui était resté face à lui.

- _Désolé._ Dit-il. _Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer._ Il ne sembla pas offusqué de la manière informelle dont on venait de s'adresser à lui.

Il prit le gros livre qu'il alla replacer sur l'étagère, à sa place, prit son sac à dos, le balança sur son épaule, salua respectueusement le jeune bibliothécaire et sortit à grandes enjambées.

Yunho le détailla. Sa taille était bien plus grande que ce qu'il avait imaginé en le regardant assis en tailleur, courbé sur son livre. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Peut-être 18 ou 19 ans.

Cette nuit-là, il rêva de lui.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrait et se fermait de manière assez régulière, laissant entrer plusieurs flots d'usagers. Des étudiants, pour la plupart, qui prenaient place sur les tables disposées un peu partout afin qu'ils puissent bachoter. Des vieilles dames, friandes de lecture, qui venaient faire enregistrer des dizaines de livres qu'elles ramenaient chez elles, à pas menus. Des amoureux secrets, qui n'arrivaient jamais ensemble pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais que Yunho avait déjà débusqué au détour d'un rayon, à se bécoter avec passion.

Le nouvel employé à la bibliothèque souriait de voir tout ce monde-là pénétrer dans son "sanctuaire". Les livres. Ces livres qui l'ont fait grandir. Avec un papa libraire, forcément, il avait goût à la lecture. Travailler ici lui permettait de lire pendant son service. Allier l'utile et l'agréable. Pour lui, il avait le boulot idéal.

Jaejoong passa la porte. Yunho reconnut tout de suite le jeune homme. Ses lunettes de vue carrées sur le bout de son nez, son sourire, sa peau blanche. L'étudiant salua poliment le bibliothécaire et se dirigea directement au rayon où il avait déposé son livre de la veille. Il l'attrapa, trouva sa place chauffée par le soleil, s'adossa contre la vitre, croisa ses jambes et repartit en voyage.

Cette fois, c'était plutôt fasciné que Yunho l'observa un long moment.  
Comme la veille, sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait, Jaejoong tournait les pages, captivé par ce qu'il lisait.

Deux jeunes lycéens passèrent près de lui pour rejoindre une table. L'un d'eux trébucha sur les pieds de l'étudiant au sol. Le jeune élève s'excusa.  
Jaejoong murmura un "c'est pas grave" et se renoya dans son livre.

" _Le même goût pour la lecture que moi._ " Pensa Yunho.

Il s'approcha de Jaejoong et s'accroupit face à lui.

 _Le Comte de Monte Cristo._ Un pavé de mille quatre cents pages que Yunho n'avait pas réussi à terminer.

\- _C'est un sacré bouquin que tu lis, là._

Jaejoong leva la tête, un sourcil froncé. Il n'aimait pas être coupé, après il perdait sa ligne.

\- _Hum._ Donna-t-il en réponse.

Sa mine un peu boudeuse fit sourire le bibliothécaire qui trouvait le jeune homme charmant.

\- _Pourquoi tu ne prends pas le livre chez toi pour le lire à loisir ?_

 _\- Parce que jusqu'alors, j'étais bien plus tranquille à la bibliothèque que chez moi !_ Répondit le plus jeune en réajustant ses lunettes. Yunho eut un petit rire.

\- _Désolé, je t'ai dérangé. C'est juste que tu me fascines depuis hier. Tu restes assis en tailleur pendant des heures, plongé dans ce livre... Et tu ne vois même pas que la nuit est tombée et que l'on va bientôt fermer._

_\- Déjà ?_

Le jeune étudiant tourna sa tête de gauche à droite pour constater les dires du bibliothécaire, passa sa main dans sa chevelure avec un petit sourire et s'excusa.

Il leva son corps fin quelque peu endolori et sortit à grandes enjambées pour ne pas manquer le bus. Yunho l'observa par la baie vitrée.

Bizarrement, sa cage thoracique semblait bondir malgré lui. Il posa une main sur son cœur qu'il sentait battre bien plus rapidement que d'habitude.

La douce voix du jeune homme, son petit sourire, sa façon de s'asseoir étaient si charmants. Il le suivit des yeux, le vit monter dans le bus, s'installer sur le fauteuil et poser sa tête sur la vitre, avant que l'engin ne démarre.

Une pensée émergea dans l'esprit de Yunho et ne le lâchait plus.  
" _Je veux l'embrasser."_  
Comment ce désir avait point en lui ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais cette idée ne le quittait pas.

Voire, tournait à l'obsession.

Tous les jours, Yunho attendait fébrilement l'arrivée de l'étudiant dont il ne connaissait pas encore le nom. Et tous les jours, son cœur s'apaisait quand le garçon passait la porte, le saluait et s'installait toujours au même endroit.

Une semaine passa, et les dernières pages contant les aventures du Comte défilaient entre les longs doigts fins de Jaejoong.  
Et enfin, la sentence finale tomba. Le dernier mot. Le dernier point. Le jeune homme referma le livre des deux mains en le claquant, d'un air satisfait. Il souriait.  
Et Yunho le dévisageait toujours, avec dans un coin de sa tête, son désir obsessionnel qu'il ne pouvait réfréner.

\- _Félicitations !_ Le complimenta-t-il. _C'était un gros bouquin. Tu vas lire quoi, maintenant ?_

Jaejoong s'étira, se releva et avança vers le bureau derrière lequel se trouvait le bibliothécaire.

\- _Je ne sais pas encore... Vous me conseillez quoi ?_

Yunho esquissa un sourire. Jaejoong prit enfin le temps d'observer ce nouveau titulaire. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus jeune que Madame Hwang qui lui avait averti, avec grosse émotion, de son départ à la retraite. Il avait été attristé par cette annonce car il s'était attaché à l'œil maternel de la vieille dame avec qui il pouvait discuter pendant des heures, des livres qu'il avait lu. Il avait semblé à Jaejoong, que Madame Hwang avait lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque tellement sont érudition était grande.

Le nouveau était complètement différent. Jeune, voire même trop jeune selon les critères de l'étudiant, pour connaître tous les livres de la bibliothèque. Mais pourtant séduisant. Grand et sa peau légèrement ambrée, son style détonnait beaucoup. Cependant, il semblait doux et posé. " _Amical, même._ " Se dit Jaejoong.

\- _Tu as l'air d'aimer les romans de capes et d'épées, c'est ça ?_ Répondit Yunho afin de cerner les goûts du petit rat de bibliothèque qu'il avait face à lui.

\- _J'aime tout... Mais j'ai envie de lire un roman fantaisy. Je ne me suis encore jamais lancé dans le fantaisy._

 _\- Le Seigneur des Anneaux !_ S'exclama Yunho.

Jaejoong fronça son nez, ce qui lui donna un air adorable. Le bibliothécaire eut la nette impression que son cœur avait manqué un battement. " _Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai? Je suis en train de tomber amoureux ou quoi ?"_

_\- J'ai déjà vu le film... J'aimerais quelque chose de plus... Hum... Non... De moins populaire, de moins connu..._

Yunho se leva et alla parcourir les rayons dédiés, suivi du jeune étudiant.  
Un doigt sur les tranches des livres, il passa en revu les titres. Et s'arrêta net.

\- _Celui-ci !_ Il lui tendit le livre.

La couverture annonçait une histoire épique avec ses tons sombres et son titre calligraphié en rouge "L'Epouse de Bois". Les yeux de Jaejoong s'illuminèrent. Il passa la main sur la couverture comme pour s'en empreigner et remercia le bibliothécaire.

Il fit mine d'aller s'installer à sa place habituelle mais Yunho le stoppa net.

\- _Je ne veux pas te faire de peine mais... C'est à nouveau l'heure de fermer..._

Jaejoong soupira, déçu, et reposa le livre. Il marcha vers la sortie après avoir brièvement salué Yunho.

Ce dernier saisit le bouquin et suivit le jeune homme. Il le rejoignit à l'arrêt de bus et s'assit à côté de lui. Il posa le livre sur les genoux de Jaejoong.

\- _Ça te dirait de venir manger avec moi ?_

Il avait lancé son invitation sans trop y réfléchir. Sa seule pensée obsédante depuis plus d'une semaine le paralysant complètement pour réfléchir à comment l'aborder. Il se dit que cette phrase était sortie naturellement d'elle-même, arrivée à point.  
Le gamin se retourna en faisait voler ses mèches noires devant ses yeux.

Il sourit en guise d'accord.

\- _Jung Yunho._ Se présenta enfin le bibliothécaire.

\- _Kim Jaejoong._ Enchaîna l'autre.

\- _Enchanté._

_\- De même !_

Son sourire ne se voulait pas provocateur, mais malgré lui, Yunho ne put s'empêcher de le trouver sacrément sexy. Il comprenait qu'il tombait amoureux de lui et ne cherchait pas à bloquer ce sentiment. Il voulut même se noyer dans ce plaisir d'aimer, voler avec les papillons qui lui chatouillaient le ventre... Juste se laisser aller à aimer, même sans retour.

Ils se levèrent et rejoignèrent un petit restaurant proposant des soupes aux fruits de mer succulentes.  
Tout en commençant à manger, Jaejoong ouvrit le livre et parcourut les premières lignes, ignorant les conventions sociales et son compagnon de dîner.

\- _On dirait que tu aimes lire plus que tout !_

Le jeune homme leva la tête un peu honteux. Si les peaux claires ont tendance à rougir vite, les joues de Jaejoong devinrent écarlates en l'espace d'un instant. Il ferma le livre, confus.

\- _Pardon._ Dit-il. _C'est juste que... Chez moi, je n'arrive pas à lire._

Yunho planta ses yeux dans les siens pour l'inciter à continuer. Les joues roses de son vis-à-vis le rendaient encore plus désirable.  
Mais Jaejoong resta silencieux.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe chez toi pour que tu fuis à la bibliothèque tous les soirs, et que tu t'enfuis dans tes histoires ?_ Finit par s'enquérir, curieux, le bibliothécaire.

Jaejoong haussa les épaules.

\- _C'est juste... C'est juste trop bruyant..._

Il avala une cuillère de soupe. Était-ce parce qu'elle était trop chaude ? Ou bien trop pimentée ? Deux larmes pointèrent au coin de ses yeux.

Cela n'échappa pas à Yunho. Il servit un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit. Jaejoong le but d'un coup, mais ses yeux semblaient toujours humides.

\- _Viens chez moi, alors ! C'est trop calme chez moi... Je vis seul._

Une fois de plus, Yunho avait lancé ça, spontanément, sans réfléchir ni à l'impact de sa proposition et encore moins aux conséquences si Jaejoong acceptait.

L'autre sourit derrière la larme qui avait fini par couler.

\- _Pourquoi pas..._

La réponse fit faire un bond extraordinaire du cœur de Yunho dans sa poitrine. Il n'osa imaginer son jeune étudiant, assis en tailleur dans son salon, à tourner les pages de son livre. Il balbutia

\- _Tu... Tu... Veux venir ce soir ?_

_\- À une condition..._

_\- Laquelle?_ Le cœur de Yunho semblait rompre à tout va.

\- _Que je puisse t'appeler "Hyung" et te tutoyer._

Yunho rit franchement.

\- _Pour le tutoiement, tu viens de le faire. Je ne vois aucun soucis pour le reste._

Les yeux de Jaejoong se plissèrent sous l'effet de son sourire.

L'appartement du célibataire était plutôt bien rangé. Petit, mais organisé. Une bibliothèque trônait dans le salon, laissant reposer des centaines de livres. Des coussins au sol, un petit canapé, un lit un peu plus loin. Cela avait une petite odeur de Paradis pour Jaejoong. En comparaison avec la grande maison vide qu'il habitait avec ses parents se hurlant dessus toute la journée...

Le cocon chaleureux de Yunho lui convint parfaitement. Il zieuta sa montre. Déjà 21h30.

\- _Tu ne préviens pas tes parents ?_

_\- Je suis adulte depuis cette année... Je n'ai pas à me justifier... Et encore, s'ils remarquent mon absence !_

L'envie de s'installer ici parcourut l'esprit de Jaejoong, mais cela semblait dépasser l'entendement. Cependant, Yunho lui proposa :

\- _Tu peux dormir ici, alors... Si tu le souhaites._

En disant ces mots, les pensées folles revinrent titiller les sens du bibliothécaire... Et s'il acceptait ? Qu'arriverait-il ?

\- _Tu me prêtes un pyjama, hyung ?_

Outch. Sa manière de s'adresser lui le fit complètement fondre. Jaejoong s'était jeté sur les gros coussins au sol avec un sourire satisfait.

L'autre ne put bouger. Il était pétrifié. Il se disait qu'il était en train de faire une grosse bêtise. Énorme.

Il secoua sa tête et vint s'asseoir au côté du jeune homme qui avait recommencé sa lecture. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes à lire par-dessus son épaule, le livre qu'il aimait tant.

En se relevant enfin, il ébourrifa les cheveux de Jaejoong.

\- _Merci d'avoir accepté. Ça me fait un peu de compagnie. Même si tu es silencieux._

 _\- Chuuuuuut._ Souffla l'autre.

Yunho rit. Il ouvrit son armoire à la recherche d'une tenue à prêter au jeune homme qui faisait battre son cœur et la lui apporta.

En se penchant pour le lui donner, il esquissa un rapide baiser du bout des lèvres dans les cheveux du lecteur. Son odeur l'enivra et l'emprisona dans son désir. Jaejoong leva la tête, surpris. Il ne dit rien et regarda Yunho interrogateur.

\- _Excuse-moi... Je..._

Jaejoong replongea sa tête dans son livre mais les mots défilaient sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lisait. Mille question lui vinrent en tête...

Jamais il n'avait imaginé ce que puisse être l'amour, réellement, en dehors des livres qu'il lisait. Il ne se demandait pas si les frissons qu'il venait de ressentir étaient dû à un courant d'air ou à un sentiment nouveau naissant.

Il ne se dit pas que ça ne se faisait pas. Il se fichait des conventions sociales. Une fois de plus.

Alors, il sourit juste sous le frisson agréable.

Yunho s'assit sur son lit et regarda encore longtemps le jeune homme qui lisait.

Jaejoong sentit le regard chaud qui pénétrait son âme. Il souriait, chamboulé. Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux sans qu'ils n'eurent aucun sens. Quand il releva la tête, leur regard se croisèrent. L'onde électrique qui passa figea la scène. Aucun des deux ne scillait ni ne détourna le regard. Ils se regardèrent, droit dans les yeux.

Tacitement, Jaejoong se leva et rejoignit son hôte, au pied du lit. Le pyjama posé sur ses genoux glissa à terre, dans l'indifférence de deux jeunes gens.

Yunho brisa enfin le silence.

\- _Viens._ Lui dit-il en tapotant le matelas à côté de lui.

Le jeune homme obéit. Il s'allongea sur le côté droit, dos au grand brun.

Se laissant porter par la vague chaleureuse qu'il ressentait au creux de lui.

Pour la première fois, il se sentait bien dans cette position, dans le calme. Il respira profondément.

La main de Yunho vint caresser ses cheveux, il se laissa faire sans broncher, sans trouver quelque chose à redire. Au contraire, que c'était agréable de se sentir accepté.

Le corps de son hôte vint se glisser contre le sien, et doucement l'enserrer de ses bras musclés.

Leurs sourires étaient sincères.

À nouveau, Yunho embrassa les cheveux noirs et parfumés de Jaejoong.

\- _Hyung... Merci._

" _Merci de me laisser me reposer, merci de me faire sentir vivant, merci de me faire comprendre que j'ai le droit d'être aimé."_ Pensa-t-il sans dire un mot.

Les lèvres brunes et pleines de Yunho se posa dans la nuque de l'étudiant qui ferma les yeux sous le frisson.

Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, Jaejoong s'endormit paisiblement, dans le calme et les bras d'un amant insoupçonné.

_Fin._


End file.
